


Knock Knock

by Internet_Potato



Series: Ferard Fics [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, maybe love?, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Potato/pseuds/Internet_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically porn with a little plot and a couple of feelings thrown around.</p><p>Frank goes to Gerards house to see Mikey but he isn't in and I'll let the fic take it from there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting on AO3 and im super exited to see if ou guys like it!  
> All feedback is apreciated and kudos is welcome <3

**Knock Knock**

Gerard groaned as he detached his face from the steaming mug of coffee. Why did some idiot have to interrupt the little time he had to himself? Gerard time was coffee time. Ever since Mikey had been (trying to) make him go cold turkey on his coffee addiction, it had been a hard struggle on Gerard's part. And as a result of that, whenever Mikey left the house; Gerard time became coffee time.

He crawled up the stairs on to the ground floor of his house (after hastily shoving the still-to-hot-to-drink mug of coffee into the bottom of his wardrobe) and grumpily opened the door. A face of beauty stared up at him, and the grumpiness shown evidently on his face was gone within seconds. It was Frank, Mikey’s unfairly hot best friend, that stood on the doorstep.

“Hey Gee! Is Mikey around?” Frank chirped.

“Um, he is out at the moment, but I think he might be getting back soon?” That was a complete and utter lie. He knew all too well that Mikey was going to be back at around 5:00, giving Gerard the perfect opportunity to have some alone time with Frank, even if they were just meant to be hanging out as friends. “Do you wanna wait inside for him; I was just about to start watching a film?”

“Sure!” Frank said, with irrational enthusiasm.

“Keep it cool, keep it cool,” He muttered to himself as he stumbled down the stairs, “don’t blow it now, you have wanted this for far too long. So don’t fuck it up!”

Gerard had hit the jackpot. He had scored himself nearly three hours alone with Frank. They headed into ‘The Den’ that he and Mikey had made for themselves, that was adjacent to Gerard’s room. Once they had both settled themselves onto the sofa, Gerard strategically positioning him in the middle so Frank had no choice but to sit tightly down next to him, he flicked on the TV and started up Star Wars, wardrobe coffee disregarded and forgotten.

Painfully aware of how close his hand was to Franks butt, he spent the whole film trying not to lean over and kiss him, especially when they threw back and forth witty comments about plot holes and failed character developments.

As the ending credits rolled onto the screen, they launched into a deep conversation about their favourite films and eventually landing on the topic of comics.

“I’ve got a few rare ones, if you wanna see them?” Gerard asked nervously.

“Cool! I‘d love to see! Where’s the collection that Mikey keeps banging on about?” Frank says, peering round the room, comic book sensors on full blast.

“Oh, it’s um, in my room,” Gerard replies, blushing gently. “But I’ve got a large collection, so it’s easier if you just come too. With me. Into my room.” Cheeks on full blaze, he stands up and ushers Frank towards his room. Frank grins bashfully, pretending not to be exited at the prospect of entering the room of the man who’s been plaguing his (wet) dreams for just over 6 months.

“Wow Gee, not the most subtle way to get me into your bed” Frank giggles, bending down to grab his jacket and bag; if all goes to plan he will be needing those later.

“I can see you checking out my ass by the way,” He crooned with a saucy eyebrow wiggle, looking back at Gerard. “But that’s fine, I know you think I’m s-s-sexy” Frank purred, pulling a face. Gerard burst out laughing at Franks ‘sexy’ face, lips pursed and eyes squinting. He had his eyes shut so tightly that he tripped over the chair just in front of Gerard's bed, pulling them both down onto it in a heap. Gerard was roaring with laughter at that point, pinned down by Frank who was on top of him. Frank was also laughing at the insane fool he had just made of himself, hoping quietly that Gerard didn’t think him an idiot.

“So,” Frank said after Gerard had pulled himself back together, “At what point do I get to see these comic’s?”

“Well, I think that would be when you’re done being sexy,” he giggled.

“C’mon now baby,” Frank says huskily leaning close towards Gee, planting one of his legs between Gerard's knees and throwing his nervousness out the window, “you know I have no control when Sexy Frank takes over.”

Now only inches from his face, Gerard was stuck. He couldn’t move away because Frank had him trapped with his back against the wall and was on his hands and knees between his legs, not that he’d want to move anyway. Frank stared deep into Gerard's eyes from beneath his lashes, biting down on his bottom lip. Gerard's breath was quivering, and the blood in his head was slowly draining down to somewhere his brain thought more important.

Gerard giggled nervously “Um, Frank, what are you doing?”

“There is something I have wanted to say to you for a while Gerard,” Frank purred, leaning closer until his mouth was pressed close to his ear. Gerard could feel Frank’s warm lips gently caressing his ear and was suddenly aware of his hand pressing down on his already semi-hardened crotch. 

“YOU KNOW I’M FUCKING GAY SO CAN YOU STOP BEING SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL AND GIVING ME FUCKING HARD-ONS WHENEVER YOU ENTER THE SAME FUCKING ROOM AS ME!” Frank shouted, making Gerard jump up and at the same time knock Franks elbows so he toppled forwards and ended up with his crotch in Gerard's face.

“Um,” Gerard mumbled through Frank’s skinny jeans, “I’m a bit stuck.”

“Ohh but I know you like it!” He crooned down, grinding his hips and steadily growing boner against Gerard's cheekbones.

“But what if Mikey walks in?”

“Then he will just have to walk back out,” Frank sits back down on his knees, still between Gerard's thighs, which he was running his hands up and down.

“Are you sure beca- Frank what the hell are you doing?” Frank had moved on from his thighs and had started slowly stroking Gerard's bulging crotch area with the tips of his fingers. “Whatever the fuck it is, d-don’t stop,” continued Gerard groaning slightly and tilting his head back as his words trailed off.

Frank ran the fingers of one hand underneath the top of Gerard's pants, whilst teasing Gerard with the other, causing as much friction as he could against his dick without really touching him. Frank noticed his own steadily growing boner but willed himself not to spill too soon; he was gonna make the fucker pay for every single time he had had to leave a room because of ‘a problem downstairs’.

He could feel Gerard squirming as he s-l-o-w-l-y pulled down his zipper and eased the skinny jeans down and off his legs. A large tent in Gerard’s boxers greeted him as a reward, but he restrained from giving in and giving him what he wanted just yet. He looked up and noticed Gerard had taken off his shirt and was staring at Frank with a lustful intensity, still lying at a right angle to the bed. A small, desperate whine escaped his lips and an innocent looked flashed up on Frank’s face.

“Problem, Gee?” Frank smiled, as if he hadn’t just been on the verge of giving his best friend’s brother a handjob.

“Not at all” He huskily quipped back, grabbing his hands and twisting Frank’s body so that he was straddling him. The tables turned, Gerard stared deep into the eyes of Frank, like little pools of gold, willing him to act upon his desires.

He slowly bent down and kissed Frank full on the lips, and soft passion overcame him as he begged for entrance to Frank’s mouth. Frank on the other hand didn’t have enough time for slow love because of the very present danger of Mikey, who was soon to arrive back to his home and find his brother fucking the shit out of his best friend. So acting upon the thoughts of his best friend, and his other friend, he proceeded to envelope Gerard's tongue in his mouth, and politely returning the gesture.

Gerard broke the kiss to rip off Franks t-shirt, a more hungry passion seeping into his bloodstream. Stroking his hands up and down his tattooed chest, tracing the tattoos lightly as he passed them, he stared in awe at the illustrated man. His illustrated man. His hands paused at the top of Frank’s jeans, glancing up and biting his lip, waiting for approval.

“Oh my god, just fuck me already,” Frank cried out, a groan seeping into his voice. Within seconds of the command, the jeans were gone and Gerard was staring bashfully at Frank’s tented boxers, slightly damp with precome.

He hesitated and looked down in shame. “I don’t have any condoms or anything!” Gerard wailed, as he remembered lending his last to Mikey, “and don’t even say I will have to do this without because I want this to be perfect and - and I fucked it up!” He buried his head in his hands.

Frank sighed, “Check my bag,” he said almost in annoyance, at how much time this delay was eating up, if they continued at this pace he would end up cumming in his boxers.

Gerard pulled a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms out of his bag and looked back at the very attractive mostly naked man he was straddling with raised eyebrows. “Eleven and a not-even-travel-sized bottle of lube?”

“At least I came prepared!” He replied, pulling off Gerard's boxers and grabbing a condom. He scooted himself out from under Gerard as he lowered his mouth down towards Gerard's member, swirling his tongue round the tip, lapping at the salty precome, and then suddenly taking as much of it into his mouth as he could manage without gagging. As he wrapped his fingers around the base, Gerard bucked up his hips below him, completely unprepared for how good it would feel, especially with who was attached to the mouth. With Gerard distracted, Frank had removed his boxers and was stroking himself in time to the rhythm he had set up on Gerard until he suddenly pulled off.

Gerard gasped at the absence but was soon stifled with Frank’s warm fist dragging down his length pulling on the condom with it. Gerard then resumed being in charge, and pulled one of Frank’s legs over his shoulder and began prepping him. 

After two fingers were buried up to the knuckle, he brushed against Frank’s prostate, making the smaller man letting out a throaty moan of pleasure and collapse back down onto the bed. Gerard added a third finger and began to probe the spot that set Frank’s heart on fire, leaving him writhing in pleasure around Gerard's waist.

Suddenly feeling very empty, Frank crooked his head up to see that Gerard had removed his fingers from his sweet spot and was lathering on lube, staring at him almost hungrily. He then gripped Frank’s hips and lined up, the tip of his rock hard cock just brushing his entrance. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop or if it hurts,” Gerard said gently before slowly plunging into him. Frank groaned at first but then slowly became accustomed to the feel as Gerard began gradually moving deeper inside him. He gasped at the tightness and the warm clenching feeling around his cock. Franks mouth was good but nothing compared to his pretty little ass. He glanced down and was a wince of pain on Franks face as he adjusted to the thickness.

“Wait,” Frank said panting “Gimmie a second.”

Gerard paused, waiting for the all clear to pound him into the mattress, staring down as the beautiful face only inches from his own. With a slight nod and a mumbled “I’m okay now”, Gerard started up again slowly speeding up and adjusting his angles until he rediscovered Frank’s prostate.

Frank shuddered in pleasure, his hands flying up to grip onto Gerard's back, possibly leaving grip marks in the process. He could worry about them later; right then he had more important things on his mind. Frank couldn’t think of anywhere he wanted to be more than where he was right now, his legs wrapped around his lover, who was crying out in ecstasy at the pleasure he was providing.

He gazed up at Gerard, whose eyes were tightly closed with a euphoric expression on his face, and reached up to kiss him on passionately the lips.

The door suddenly swung open but neither of them realized until an appalled Mikey squealed at the sight of the two people he loved most in the world fucking each other’s brains out. 

“Hey, what’s that noi- OH MY GOD? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!” The door promptly slammed shut again as the loved up pair were left in peace.

Their movements were becoming more frantic. Gerard reached down to jerk Frank off and he rolled his head back in ecstasy as feverish moans slipped from his mouth. Heat pooling in Franks stomach, he had just enough time to cry out in warning before he came. His back arched and all the muscles in his body tightened, sending Gerard into his own intense, rippling orgasm.

Once the tidal wave of pleasure had died down, Gerard pulled out of Frank and got up, tying off the condom and grabbing an old t-shirt off the floor. He gently cleaned the cum off both of their chests and collapsed down next to Frank on top of the covers, pulling him into a gentle cuddle.

“That was fun,” said Gerard with a breathy laugh.

“You kinda gotta feel bad for Mikey though.”

“Not enough to make me want to not do this again,” Gerard said slowly looking into Frank’s eyes.

“Agreed,” sighed Frank burying his head into the crook of Gerard's warm, welcoming neck.

They both felt a small flickering flame of something deep inside, that could only be known as love, and were uninterrupted as they lay peacefully in each other’s arms. Every now and then they would hear a bird outside or scuffle of footsteps upstairs or even the occasional a gagging noise coming from behind the door.

Thanks Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my FIRST EVER FIC!!  
> Comments and feedback is appreciated and Kudos would be lovely!  
> <3


End file.
